Setan Facebook
by May Angelf
Summary: Sumary : "Xiumin nemplok di tembok, Kris kejedot Jendela, suho nyemplung dikolam renangnya, dahsyatnya kkaebsong baekhyun, tabung gas chanyeol meledak, masakan D.o gosong, lengkingan chen, pikunnya lay, jurus wushunya tao dan kai kesetrum, lho.. mana sehun? Dia gentayangan haha" sehun – All member EXO.
1. Chapter 1

Ini FF kedua saya, terserah kalian mau bilang apa tentang ff ini, asal jangan diplagiat aja

.

.

Selamat membaca ^_^

.

.

**Sumary : "Xiumin nemplok di tembok, Kris kejedot Jendela, suho nyemplung dikolam renangnya, dahsyatnya kkaebsong baekhyun, tabung gas chanyeol meledak, masakan D.o gosong, lengkingan chen, pikunnya lay, jurus wushunya tao dan kai kesetrum, lho.. mana sehun? Dia gentayangan haha" sehun – All member EXO.**

**~Setan Facebook~**

Sehun duduk termenung diatas atap rumahnya, matanya menerawang jauh, pandangannya sayu dan wajahnya tampak lesu. Tidak hanya lesu tapi ia juga pucat melebihi mayat hidup karena faktanya dia memang mayat yang sudah mati.

Sehun mendesah panjang meratapi betapa malang nasib kehidupan setelah kematiannya. Ia dan orang tuanya sama sama meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat, elit bukan? Sehun takkan terima jika dia mati karena kecelakaan mobil, motor apalagi sepeda karena kurang elit menurutnya.

Seharusnya ia senang karena kehidupan sempurnanya bersama kedua orang tuanya berakhir sempurna bersama kedua orang tuanya pula. Yah.. hidupnya sangat sempurna, terlahir sebagai anak dari seorang kaya raya, disayangi kedua orang tuanya, disukai teman temannya, dikagumi orang orang disekelilingnya dan diidolakan semua orang diseluruh dunia. Lebay memang, tapi begitulah sehun menggambarkan kehidupannya.

Begitu pula dengan kematiannya, kematiannya sangat sempurna, meninggal dipelukan kedua orang tuanya dan bersama mereka tentunya, ditangisi teman temannya dan selalu dikenang orang orang disekelilingnya. Bahkan pesta kematiannya di gelar oleh banyak orang diseluruh dunia dengan megahnya (oke ini ngaco dan makin lebay -_-).

Tapi tidak dengan kehidupan setelah kematiannya, impiannya untuk bahagia disurga bersama kedua orang tuanya sirna sudah. Kedua orang tuanya sudah terlebih dahulu sampai disurga, sedangkan dia terombang ambing di dunia hanya karna satu urusan yang belum selesai.

"malangnya aku.." lirih sehun, terdengar sangat memprihatinkan

"batal ke surga hanya karna facebook? Konyol sekali" umpatnya pada diri sendiri

Dia ingat dia punya akun facebook yang sangat populer, di jejaring sosial tersebut dia cukup terkenal sehingga banyak orang yang mengikutinya dan menanti status updatenya. Di akun tersebut dia sering mengupdate status atau hanya sekedar berbagi foto untuk mencari perhatian teman temannya, dan disinilah letak masalahnya, terdapat banyak sekali status atau foto yang telah sehun posting mengandung dosa, seperti umpatan saat ia merasa kesal, atau foto foto yang ia anggap lelucon namun ternyata masuk dalam kategori foto berdosa, seperti fotonya yang sedang menunggang kucing "itu penganiayaan terhadap hewan" malaikat berkata padanya, begitu pula foto sehun yang sedang mencium harimau "harimau itu tidak suka dicium oleh mu, itu pemaksaan namanya" sehun masih ingat penjelasan penjelasan dari malaikat yang memisahkannya dari kedua orang tuanya mengenai setiap update'an sehun di facebook.

Karena facebook sehun tetap aktif walaupun sehun sudah meninggal, maka dosanya pun takkan bisa terhapus karena tidak ada yang menghapus atau memperbaiki dosa dosa sehun di facebook, apalagi jika status status tersebut dilihat oleh banyak orang maka bertambah lah dosa sehun seiring makin banyaknya orang yang melihat facebooknya.

"AKU HARUS BISA" teriak sehun semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya keudara mengagetkan nyamuk nyamuk yang mengelilinginya.

Dimalam yang sunyi seorang pemuda nampak terengah engah, nafasnya tak beraturan, tangannya terkepal erat dan otot ototnya terlihat menonjol seolah ia sedang berada dalam perkelahian

"aku belum kalah" teriaknya kemudian, dengan semangat yang membara ia melayangkan tinjunya "Hiyaaa Ciaaaat Ciaaat" (apa ini_-)

Bugh bUgh dUk trAng pRang BraKkakAkaK

Teeet teeet teeet GAME OVER teeet teeet teeet teet GAME OVER teeet teeet teeet

Dia sedang main game online rupanya, tinjuan jempolnya pada tombol tombol yang ia tekan tidak mampu memenangkan game yang ia mainkan, ia menggeram kesal menatap layar dengan tulisan GAME OVER super besar yang terus berkedip kedip seolah menghina kekalahannya.

"huft, daripada main game kalah terus, mendingan maen facebook" ucapnya

Tak lama kemudian dia membuka facebooknya dan mendapati sebuah status yang cukup aneh berada paling atas diberanda facebooknya

**Prince Oh Sehun**

"**siapapun tolong aku, aku ingin cepat kesurga bersama kedua orang tuaku"**

Jong in mengernyitkan alisnya heran "apa apaan orang ini" ucapnya pada diri sendiri, karna penasaran jong in pun mengklik akun tersebut dan menelusuri setiap informasi yang ditunjukan pemilik akun facebook tersebut.

"statusnya sama semua, apa pemilik akun ini sudah gila"

"tapi fotonya cakep cakep, lumayan nih buat gue kecengin"

Jong in pun akhirnya mengomentari salah satu status yang ia baca "ada yang bisa aku bantu manis?" tulisnya pada kolom komentar

"ADA, ADA BANGET" teriak sehun semangat, gak woles banget dia, sehun tiba tiba nongol dan loncat loncat gak jelas saking senengnya karena ada yang mau membantunya, sedangkan jong in yang kaget mendengar suara asing dibelakangnya tiba tiba merinding dan perlahan lahan menengok horor.

"si..siapa kau?" tanya jong in terbata bata

"aku oh sehun, tolong bantu aku menutup akun facebook ku yah please" ucap sehun ala anak tk sambil mengeluarkan aegyonya.

"Setaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" teriak jong in, ia langsung berdiri bermaksud untuk lari, tapi sial kakinya tersangkut kabel kabel yang terhubung dari stop kontak ke pc'nya dan... Bruuuk Drrrrrrt Drrrrrrt

Sehun lagi lagi harus menelan kekecewaan, ia berjalan lunglai ditengah jalan tak menghiraukan beberapa kendaraan yang menembus tubuhnya, sungguh ia merasa dirinya sangat malang, mungkin dia adalah hantu termalang yang pernah ada, gagal kesurga hanya karena facebook? Yang benar saja.

Lagi lagi sehun mendesah panjang, selama dua bulan terakhir ini sudah 10 orang dia mintai pertolongan, tapi semuanya berakhir tidak sesuai yang ia harapkan.

Xiumin orang pertama, berakhir dengan nemplok ditembok seperti cicak kerasukan spiderman sehingga over dosis tenaga membuat tembok yang dipijaknya penyok.

Kris orang kedua, berakhir dengan benjolan dikepalanya karna melewati jendela yang tingginya tidak sepadan dengan badannya, padahal rumah kris sangat mewah, jendelanya lebar x tinggi tapi tetap tak lebih tinggi dari badannya "sebenarnya setinggi apa orang bernama kris itu" sehun tak habis pikir.

Suho orang ketiga, berakhir dengan nyemplung dikolam renangnya, dengan tidak elitnya ia berteriak "setan, tidak akan bisa mengejarku di dalam air" dan byur, dia hilang ditelan kolam. "emang aku lebah apa" ucap sehun gemas.

Baekhyun orang ke empat, berakhir dengan kkaebsongnya yang membahana sehingga para tetangga mendatanginya membuat sehun harus segera pergi sebelum meminta tolong padanya.

Chanyeol orang kelima, berakhir dengan api yang menyembur dari tabung gasnya karna reflek dia melempar sehun dengan elpiji saking takutnya "dia sadis banget" ucap sehun jengkel.

d.o orang ke enam, berakhir dengan omelan bertubi tubi karena masakannya gosong gara gara sehun berbicara terlalu panjang "padahal belum dikali lebar" sehun ngedumel.

Chen orang ketujuh, berakhir dengan seluruh kaca pecah karna lengkingannya "untung aku segera pergi, kalau gak telingaku bisa ikutan pecah" sehun bersyukur dalam hati.

Lay orang kedelapan, berakhir dengan emosi sehun yang membuncah karena berkali kali sehun jelaskan, berkali kali pula lay lupakan "dasar pikun" umpat sehun emosi.

Tao orang kesembilan, berakhir dengan teparnya tao karena jurus wushunya tak ada satupun yang mampu menyentuh sehun "haha, panda mau nglawan setan mana bisa menang" sehun tiba tiba cekikikan melupakan ratapannya yang seharusnya menyedihkan.

Dan orang terakhir yaitu jong in, berakhir dengan jong in yang tersetrum

Lagi lagi sehun menekuk wajahnya menjadi murung, Untung dari kesepuluh orang tersebut tidak ada yang kehilangan nyawa, bisa bisa sehun malah masuk neraka.

"siapa lagi yang harus ku mintai tolong" sehun mulai mewek, matanya berair dan bibirnya bergetar

"siapapun yang bisa menolongku akan aku ajak dia kesurga" sehun berikrar pada dirinya sendiri, tiba tiba...

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

Sehun tidak kaget, hanya terlonjak karena suara klakson yang amat keras yang berasal dari mobil yang berada beberapa centi di depannya.

"WOY KALAU MAU BUNUH DIRI JANGAN DI DEPAN GUE DONG" teriak seseorang dari dalam mobil

"KALAU MAU LEWAT, LEWAT AJA DONK" sehun balas berteriak

"LO MAU MATI YA" teriakan kembali terdengar dari dalam mobil

"GUE UDAH MATI, NGAPAIN MATI LAGI, KURANG KERJAAN" teriak sehun lagi

"eh, kok dia bisa lihat aku sih" tanya sehun pada dirinya sendiri

Sedangkan seseorang dari dalam mobil menyembulkan kepalanya dan menatap sehun heran.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 2**

"**lo gimana sih, udah ditolongin bukannya terima kasih malah nusuk gue dari belakang"**

"**kalau nusuknya dari depan nanti kamu menghindar"**

"**benar benar terasa di surga"**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya TBC juga :D terima kasih untuk semua yang udah baca, apalagi review.. makasih banget untuk kalian semua

.

.

Ini kok chapter duanya berasa gimana gitu -_-? Semoga ada yang pengen tau kelanjutannya #Aamiin

.

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya *bow


	2. Chapter 2

Ini FF kedua saya, terserah kalian mau bilang apa, asal jangan diplagiat aja

.

.

WARNING:

Mengandung bahasa yang tidak beraturan, tapi tenang aja, tidak membahayakan keselamatan kok.

.

.

Selamat membaca ^_^

.

.

**^Setan Facebook^**

(Chapter 2)

Sehun memperhatikan mobil yang melaju semakin menjauhinya setelah beberapa saat terlibat masalah dengan pengemudinya.

"aku yakin dia bisa membantuku" sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya, menyadari ada secercah harapan untuknya.

"lebih baik aku segera mengikutinya"

Dan ~CLING~ sehun menghilang dari tempatnya.

- My Angelf -

Sehun tiba disebuah apartment yang lumayan bagus menurutnya, dia melihat lihat isi apartment tersebut, mencoba untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan calon rumah barunya.

"woah.. foto ini mirip banget sama aku" sehun berdecak kagum.

"dia pasti salah satu fansku, sampai meng-copy wajahku segala" ucapnya lagi, narsisnya kumat.

"eebuset.. ini foto apa spanduk yak, besar sekali" lagi lagi sehun berdecak kagum melihat foto yang mirip dengannya dicetak super besar.

"saking besarnya ukurannya sampai tidak sebesar fotoku dirumah" mata sehun masih memandang takjub kearah foto tersebut, saking takjubnya sampai otak dan matanya gak singkron lagi.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar deru mobil yang menandakan ada seseorang yang datang. Sehun langsung melesat kearah pintu, bersiap untuk menyambut kedatangan seseorang yang ia yakini akan menolongnya.

"selamat datang" sehun tersenyum ramah seraya membuka pintu selebar lebarnya dan mempersilahkan seseorang yang baru datang tersebut untuk masuk, sedangkan orang yang sehun sambut menatapnya heran.

"ayo masuk, jangan bengong didepan pintu nanti kesambet sehun lho" ucap sehun lagi.

Orang yang sehun persilahkan pun akhirnya menuruti perkataan sehun dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"silahkan duduk, anggap saja rumah sendiri" sehun bertingkah seolah olah dia adalah tuan rumahnya, sedangkan pemilik rumah yang asli malah menurut saja tidak menyadari kebodohannya.

"mau minum apa? Kopi, teh, susu, atau.." belum sempat sehun menyelesaikan kata katanya, orang tersebut sudah memotongnya.

"kopi sa.." orang tersebut tidak melanjutkan kata katanya, dia terdiam beberapa saat mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

1 detik

2 detik

1 abad kemudian

"SETAN LU, INI RUMAH GUE" teriak orang itu tiba tiba setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"INI EMANG RUMAH LO, WOLES AJA KALI GAK USAH TERIAK TERIAK" sehun balas berteriak, dia tidak terima dikatain setan, apalagi dia memang setan "jangan jujur amat donk jadi orang, sehun tersinggung nih" sehun bergumam lirih, hampir tak terdengar oleh orang didepannya.

"SIAPA LU SETAN, MAU NGRAMPOK RUMAH GUE YA" orang itu masih belum woles pemirsa,-

"GUE BUKAN RAMPOK, GUE EMANG SETAN, JANGAN JUJUR JUJUR AMAT DONK JADI ORANG" sehun berteriak histeris, dia kalap karna seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah dikatain rampok apalagi setan.

Melihat seseorang didepannya mulai mewek, orang tersebut mulai luluh, dia menatap sehun iba dan mulai menurunkan nada bicaranya.

"ma'afin gue, gue Cuma kaget aja ada orang asing yang masuk rumah gue" ucap orang itu lembut

"telat kagetnya, tapi gak apa apa kok, emang sehun yang salah"

"kamu siapa?" Tanya orang tersebut.

"aku sehun si setan facebook"

"ouh setan facebook" orang tersebut belum menyadari bahwa sehun memang benar benar setan seperti apa yang dia bilang dari awal.

"lo mau apa dirumah gue?" tanyanya lgi.

"thehun mau minta tolong thama luhan hyung" sehun mulai mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya.

"kyeopta" luhan mencubit pipi sehun gemas.

"eh, kok lo tau nama gue sih?" tanya luhan heran.

"abisnya, author gak pandai bikin teka teki sih, keliatan banget orang terakhir yang nolongin aku pasti luhan hyung" jawab sehun.

"iya bener, siapa nama lo tadi? Gue lupa"

"ternyata selain lola tingkat dewa hyung juga pikun, AKU OH SEHUN SI SETAN FACEBOOK" jawab sehun penuh penekanan.

"oh.. sehun si se.." luhan menghentikan ucapannya, ia menunggu otaknya loading 100% untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"MWO?! Se.. se.. SETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" Luhan berteriak tunggang langgang dan sehun lari ketakutan (kebalik gak sih,-?).

Setelah beberapa saat teriakan luhan berhenti, sehun kembali mendekati luhan dan memandang takjub wajah copy-annya, biasanya seseorang akan berteriak seperti itu sambil lari terbirit birit, tapi berbeda dengan orang yang ada didepannya, dia tetap berdiri tegak tanpa bergerak sedikit pun, hanya mulutnya saja yang terbuka lebar.

"waah daebak, hyung tidak lari (prok prok prok)" sehun memberi luhan tepuk tangan meriah, si luhan lolanya bener bener keterlaluan,-

"kenapa lo yang lari, kan lo setannya, harusnya gue donk yang lari" luhan protes.

"hyung gak lari lari sih, biar gak keliatan aneh aku aja deh yang lari" sehun tidak menyadari perbuatannya tersebut justru mem-per-aneh keadaan.

"kenapa lo menghantui gue? Gue kan gak punya salah sama lo" luhan benar benar ajaib, setelah memperlihatkan ekspresi syoknya dia kembali bertingkah seperti biasa seolah olah tak terjadi apa apa.

"thehun Cuma mau minta tolong thama hyung, tolongin thehun yah pleaseeeee" sehun kembali mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya yang terbukti ampuh pada luhan.

"baiklah, apa yang bisa gue lakuin buat lo?" luhan tidak mampu melawan jurus aegyo setan didepannya.

"asyiiik!, aku Cuma mau minta luhan hyung untuk hapusin akun facebook aku secara permanen" sehun childish mode on.

"oke deh, nanti malam kita beraksi" ucap luhan semangat.

"horeeeeeee" sehun loncat loncat, muter muter dan terbang terbang gak karuan saking senengnya.

**-My Angelf-**

Disebuah kamar yang cukup nyaman, terlihat dua ekor makhluk yang sedang serius menatap layar komputer didepan mereka.

"oke, sekarang berikan password facebook lo?" luhan berbicara pada makhluk halus disampingnya yang menurutnya tak lebih halus dari kulitnya.

"gamau hyung, sini biar aku sendiri aja yang ketik passwordnya" sehun berusaha menjaga privasinya.

"yaudah, gue mau bikin kopi dulu" luhan beranjak pergi menuju dapur yang tak jauh dari kamarnya.

Sehun menggeser geser keyboardnya ke kanan-kiri-maju-mundur berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman untuknya mengetik.

Setelah dirasa cukup nyaman, sehun mulai mengetik tombol tombol pada keyboard sesuai dengan password facebooknya dengan menggunakan keahlian mengetik 10 jarinya.

Brak brak brak

"bunyi apa tuh?" luhan yang berada didapur menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya karena mendengar bunyi aneh yang berasal dari kamarnya.

"bodo amat ah" ucap luhan kemudian melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Saat luhan hendak mencicipi kopi yang dibuatnya, tiba tiba...

"LUHAN HYUUUUUUUUUNG"

Byuuuur, saking kecilnya suara sehun, luhan sampai menyemburkan kopinya dan terbatuk batuk. Mungkin kalau Author bilang saking kerasnya suara sehun, luhan udah struk.

Wajah luhan memerah menahan amarah, dia bergegas menghampiri sehun untuk membuat perhitungan karna telah membuatnya tersedak dengan tidak elitnya.

Namun, belum sempat luhan mengeluarkan unek uneknya, dia sudah dibuat menganga oleh setan facebook yang dipungutnya.

"OMO.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN OH SEHUN" teriak luhan makin emosi.

"hyung tolong aku, jariku tak bisa keluar" sehun merengek seraya berusaha melepaskan jari jarinya yang tersangkut pada tombol tombol keyboard yang ditekannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada keyboardku" bibir luhan bergetar, raut wajahnya yang semula penuh amarah berubah menjadi frustasi.

"mianhae hyung, aku terlalu semangat, keyboardnya jadi gini deh~" sehun mengangkat tangannya tepat didepan mata luhan, bermaksud agar luhan dapat melihat lebih jelas kondisi sepuluh jarinya yang mengenaskan.

Luhan yang melihat jelas bagaimana keyboard tersebut bisa nyangkut dijari jari sehun sehingga terlihat seolah olah sehun memakai cincin berbentuk keyboard tak kuasa membendung tangisnya.

"HuWweeeeeee keyboard gue jebol" luhan mewek lalu nangis jungkir balik, muter muter, guling guling, sampai nungging nungging.

**-My Angelf-**

"hiks.. hiks.."

"udah donk hyung jangan nangis terus hiks..hiks.."

"lo kok ikut nangis sih hiks"

"abis hyung nangis sih hiks, kalau hyung nangis hiks siapa yang nenangin sehun hiks..hiks"

"terus kalau lo nangis hiks, siapa yang nenangin gue hiks..hiks"

"cup cup udah jangan nangis lagi" ucap HunHan serempak menenangkan satu sama lain sambil menepuk nepuk kepala masing masing.

"hyung jangan sedih, nanti aku ganti sama yang lebih bagus lagi" ucap sehun kemudian.

"lo mau ganti pake apa? Nyolong diwarnet sebelah" ucap luhan ketus.

"ide bagus tuh hyung" ~CLING~ tanpa menunggu waktu lama sehun langsung menghilang.

"dasar setan setengah gak waras" luhan geleng geleng melihat tingkah sehun yang aneh bin ajaib tanpa menyadari dia juga sama aneh bin ajaibnya dengan sehun.

-beberapa saat kemudian-

"hosh hosh hyung, dikorea gak ada warnet hosh" sehun muncul tiba tiba dengan nafas tak ngos ngosan karena menghilang tak beraturan mencari warnet .

Luhan yang sedikit terlonjak berusaha bersikap biasa saja tak ingin menimbulkan keributan yang baru saja mereda.

"lagian lo beneran mau nyolong? Bukannya masuk surga malah masuk neraka lu" ucap luhan seraya menyodorkan segelas minuman pada sehun yang terlihat kelelahan.

"bener juga ya.. tunggu bentar deh"

Dan ~CLING~ sehun kembali menghilang.

Belum sampai 10 detik sehun udah nongol lagi didepan luhan secara tiba tiba

"LUHAN HYUUUUUNG" teriak sehun membahana.

Saking yakinnya kejutannya akan membuat luhan senang, sehun nongol tepat didepan luhan sambil berteriak kencang dan tersenyum lebar sampai matanya yang sipit tinggal segaris sehingga tak menyadari kondisi luhan yang mengenaskan karna perbuatannya barusan.

Luhan tidak terkejut, dia hanya kaget sampai terjengkang jengkang, tak bisa dibayangkan betapa tidak elitnya posisi luhan sekarang.

"lho hyung, lagi kayang ya?" tanya sehun innocent

"kayang muka lo peyang, tolongin kek.. aku terjungkal dan tak bisa bangkit lagi, aku tanpamu bongkahan batu" luhan malah nyanyi,-

Sehun pun membantu luhan untuk bangkit, setelah itu dia menyodorkan sebuah benda persegi berukuran 14" tepat didepan mata luhan.

"woAh laptop" luhan berdecak kagum melihat benda dihadapannya, sungguh luhan merasa bahagia, sejak dulu dia memang menginginkan laptop untuk dia pamerkan pada teman temannya, luhan sudah bosan menggunakan komputer tua warisan dari kakek moyangnya.

"mereknya apple lagi" luhan masih terkagum kagum, sedangkan sehun tersenyum lebar, sehun ikut bahagia melihat luhan bahagia.

"hyuung udah donk terkagum kagumnya, sekarang kita hapus facebook sehun"

"btw, lo nyolong darimana nih laptop? Jangan sampe nanti pas gue pamerin pemiliknya dateng" luhan menatap sehun curiga.

"sehun gak nyolong kok hyung, sehun kan mau masuk surga, itu laptop sehun waktu masih hidup di dunia"

"oh, okelah.. ayo kita beraksi lagi" luhan mengepalkan jarinya semangat.

"AYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" teriak sehun kelewat semangat menyebabkan kaca jendela luhan berceceran dan atap rumahnya berguguran.

Luhan lagi lagi harus menahan emosi karena tingkah setan yang beberapa jam ini terus mengikutinya dan menyebabkan kerugian yang tak kecil jumlahnya.

"jangan teriak teriak donk, rumah gue ancur nih"

"hehe mian hyung"

"yaudah deh, ayo cepet tutup akun facebook lo, sebelum hidup gue ikut hancur karna tingkah lo"

"oke oke" sehun manggut manggut lucu, senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya walaupun dia agak tersinggung dengan ucapan luhan barusan tapi dia tetap merasa senang.

"jadi apa password facebook lo?" tanya luhan

"sini sini biar.."

"eit gak boleh, gue gak mau ya laptop ini mengalami nasib yang sama seperti komputer gue" luhan memotong ucapan sehun cepat.

"mmmmmmmmmmm"

"apa?"

"ngngngng"

"oh sehun, cepat katakan apa?"

"hyung janji jangan ketawa ya"

"iya, emangnya ada apa sih sama password facebook lo?"

"passwordnya e.. e.."

"passwornya apa oh sehun" luhan mulai emosi

"passwordnya thehun unyu kedodoran" ucap sehun malu malu

Sehun menutup kedua telinganya, takut takut jika luhan akan menghina dan mentertawakan password facebooknya.

"kenapa mesti ditutup tutupin sih, passwordnya biasa aja" ucap luhan datar

"eh, hyung gak ketawa? Passwordnya gak lucu yah" sehun cemberut

"biasa aja tuh, tapi kalau diliat dari muka lo, aneh aja orang kaya lo punya password konyol begini"

"hehe, justru itu hyung, aku emang sengaja cari password yang gak terduga biar gak ada yang bisa hack akun facebookku" ucap sehun bangga.

"emang apanya yang kedodoran? perasaan pakaian lo normal normal aja" tanya luhan kemudian.

"celana dalam sehun kedodoran hyung" jawab sehun jujur tanpa berusaha menutup nutupi aibnya seperti sebelumnya.

"buaaaaahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaa" luhan tertawa ngakak

"yak hyung, thehun jangan diketawain donk" sehun memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

"haha, sorry sorry.. pantes aja tadi gue lihat difacebook lo ada yang nanya warna fav. CD lo, jawabannya GAK ADA hahahaaaaaaaaaaaa jangan jangan lo gak make ya buahaahahaaaaaaaaaaa" luhan tertawa semakin lebar.

"thehun jejelin CD thehun nih kalau gak mau berhenti ketawa" ancam sehun.

Luhan diam seketika dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya, tak membutuhkan waktu lama, kini facebook sehun sudah di tutup selamanya, dan selesailah semua urusannya.

"gomawo hyung, sekarang sehun bisa ke surga.. da dah hyung selamat tinggal" sehun tersenyum bahagia, tubuhnya memancarkan sinar terang, dia melambai-lambai ke arah luhan dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"selamat tinggal, berbahagialah dengan orang tua mu disurga" luhan juga tersenyum pada sehun, dia terharu sekaligus senang dan mungkin juga merasa kehilangan.

**-My Angelf-**

Luhan bergelut dibalik selimutnya nyaman, sungguh dia tak menyangka hal ajaib yang telah dialaminya, matanya menerawang jauh, dia masih merasa setan yang ditolongnya masih berada didekatnya, walaupun pertemuan mereka sangat singkat tapi luhan sudah merasa sangat dekat dengannya, rasanya sepi.. "mungkin jika setan itu masih ada disini aku takkan kesepian" ucap luhan lirih, dia membayangkan bagaimana rusuhnya suasana kamarnya jika dia bersama sehun, berebut selimut atau menendang satu sama lain dari ranjang mungkin.

"haah sudahlah, dari pada mikirin dia mending tidur aja" luhan berusaha menutup matanya.

Tanpa luhan sadari, seseorang yang terus dipikirkannya sudah ada disampingnya. Sehun menatap luhan lekat, sungguh dia merindukannya walaupun belum lama berpisah, karena itu sehun memilih kembali menghantuinya, walaupun sebenarnya sehun terpaksa kembali lagi karena ditolak masuk surga sebab sehun masih punya janji yang belum ditepati.

"miahnae hyung, aku harus mengajak mu ke surga" ucap sehun lirih

Tanpa ada yang menduga, setan sepolos sehun membawa pisau ditangannya, bersiap untuk merenggut nyawa seseorang dihadapannya.

"mianhae" lirih sehun lagi, dia terisak kecil, sungguh dia tidak sanggup melakukan ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Sehun menutup matanya erat dan bersiap menancapkan pisau yang digenggamnya ketubuh seseorang yang disayanginya. Dan...

JLEB

Tangan sehun bergetar, sehun membuka matanya perlahan, dan..

Syukurlah luhan berguling ke sisi lain ranjang sehingga pisau sehun tak jadi menancap ditubuhnya.

"yaaah" desah sehun kecewa "padahal aku udah se iya iya nusuknya".

Kini posisi luhan memunggunginya, sehun bingung antara memutar tubuh luhan menghadapnya atau memutar langkahnya sendiri, akhinya sehun pun memilih untuk menusuk punggungnya saja.

Karena author gak tega liat HunHan bunuh bunuhan, jadi ceritanya sekarang luhan sudah mati dan rohnya terpisah dari raganya.

"lo gimana sih, udah ditolongin bukannya terima kasih malah nusuk gue dari belakang" roh luhan marah marah pada sehun.

"kalau nusuknya dari depan nanti kamu menghindar" sehun berkilah tapi memang itu yang sebenarnya.

Luhan memandang jasadnya lirih, sekarang dia sudah tidak hidup lagi.

"mianhae hyung hiks" sehun terisak hebat, dia merasa Bersalah pada seseorang yang telah menolongnya.

"sehun Cuma ingin ajak luhan hyung kesurga" lanjut sehun kemudian.

"gwencana, lagipula selama ini gue hidup menderita, mungkin setelah ini gue bisa bahagia sama lo disurga" luhan tersenyum lembut dan membelai rambut sehun sayang.

Sehun memandang takjub seseorang didepannya, dia tidak menyangka luhan tidak marah padanya.

"yeay, kajja kita ke surga" sehun bersorak senang lalu menggandeng tangan luhan.

Dan ~CLING~ mereka berdua menghilang.

**-My Angelf-**

Kini luhan dan sehun sudah berada di depan pintu surga yang sangat indah

"benar benar terasa di surga" ucap luhan.

"ini memang surga hyung, didalam sana akan lebih indah lagi" sehun tersenyum senang membayangkan kehidupan barunya yang akan jauh lebih sempurna dari sebelumnya, apalagi ditambah satu orang lagi yang disayanginya.

Tok tok tok sehun mengetuk pintu gerbang yang ada di depannya.

"eh sehun, gimana?" tanya malaikat penjaga pintu ramah.

"semuanya sudah sehun selesaikan, sehun juga bawa teman yang sehun janjikan"

"baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang sehun boleh masuk"

Baru saja sehun melangkahkan kakinya, dia harus mengurungkannya kembali, dia menengok seseorang dibelakangnya yang tak kunjung bergerak.

"luhan hyung, kajja" ajak sehun kemudian.

Luhan tersenyum senang, dia menerima uluran tangan sehun dan menggandengnya, sebelum luhan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke surga, dia menghirup nafas dalam bersiap menyambut kebahagiaan yang menantinya.

"tunggu" belum sempat luhan menyentuhkan kaki kanananya ketanah, dia sudah dicegah oleh malaikat penjaga.

"ada apa paman?" tanya sehun heran.

"sehun-ah, kau memang boleh masuk, tapi temanmu masih punya satu urusan yang harus diselesaikan" terang malaikat penjaga.

Luhan dan sehun saling pandang bingung.

"aku tidak punya urusan lagi paman, aku hidup sebatang kara" luhan berusaha meyakinkan malaikat penjaga.

"kamu masih punya satu urusan nak, facebookmu belum di tutup" ucap malaikat lagi.

JDERRR

Luhan dan sehun melotot horor, bagaikan tersambar chen, kali ini mereka benar benar tidak kaget ataupun terkejut tapi mereka sudah kena serangan jantung dan juga struk.

BruUgh

"OMO.. luhan hyung" teriak sehun.

Dan luhan pun mati untuk kedua kalinya haha :D

**-The End-**

**EPILOG**

" **gak ada prolog kok ada epilog"**

"**aku tersentuh melihat drama antara kau dan temanmu itu"**

"**lalu apa hubungannya sama epilog"**

"**aku putuskan temanmu tak perlu menutup akun facebooknya, jadi kalian bisa masuk ke surga bersama sama sekarang"**

"**JINJA?!"**

"**WAH LUHAN HYUNG BANGUN LAGI"**

"**Yah, menurut catatanku kau tidak terlalu aktif dijejaring sosial tersebut"**

"**HOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"**

**HunHan bersorak senang membuat gempa lokal dan memeluk erat malaikat didepan mereka, tak lupa juga menciuminya brutal menandakan mereka sangat berterima kasih padanya.**

**-END-**

**-My Angelf-**

SELESAI ~ Ffnya sudah selesai :D

Author merasa lega bisa memenuhi permintaan pembaca supaya tidak ngaret seperti ff pertama yang author lupa dimana naro lanjutannya.

.

.

Tapi mianhae jika chapter ini mengecewakan pembaca sekalian, sebenarnya saya tidak suka bercanda dan terlampau serius orangnya, sampai facebook aja dipermasalahkan -_- tapi entah kenapa ff ini muncul begitu saja dikepala saya, saya tidak menyangka ada yang bilang ff ini lucu, makanya saya pilih humor sebagai genrenya

.

.

Jadi sekali lagi saya minta ma'af kalau yang ini tidak lucu dan mengecawakan pembaca sekalian, saya benar benar minta ma'af *Bow

.

.

**Thanks to :**

**Dyayudya, JSRsarangPCY, younlaycious88, liJunYi, AmeliaDianS, Pheonix Soojung, Tania3424, kim jaerin.**

Dan semua orang yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfiction ini, memfavorit dan juga memfollow

**Terima kasih banyak ^_^**

**- My Angelf-**

**Dyayudya** : iya, yang terakhir memang luhan, gak ada lagi member exo yang tersisa, tidak apa apa kok macem macem di facebook asal sempat memperbaikinya, tapi memang lebih baik digunakan sebaik baiknya sih hihi, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ff saya ^_^ ma'af kalau yang kedua gak ada lucu lucunya *bow

**JSRsarangPCY **: ini udah dilanjut chingu, ma'af kalau kelamaan, tapi saya gak php kan? terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ff saya ^_^ ma'af kalau yang kedua gak ada lucu lucunya *bow

**younlaycious88** : Aamiin, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ff saya ^_^ ma'af kalau yang kedua gak ada lucu lucunya *bow

**liJunYi **: iya yang terakhir luhan, stoknya tinggal dia doang hihi, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ff saya ^_^ ma'af kalau yang kedua gak ada lucu lucunya *bow

**AmeliaDianS **: ini udah dilanjut chingu, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ff saya ^_^ ma'af kalau yang kedua gak ada lucu lucunya *bow

**Pheonix Soojung **: kalau chingu manggil eonnie, saya manggil chingu saeng yah hehe, saeng lucu nih luhan udah ganteng dari sananya :p eh? Ganteng apa cantik yah saya masih bingung,- Alhamdulillah deh kalau saeng terhibur, ini udah dilanjut yah saeng, ma'af kalau terlalu lama. terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ff saya ^_^ ma'af kalau yang kedua gak ada lucu lucunya *bow

**Tania3424 **: iya kasian banget, padahal dia Cuma mau have fun sama facebooknya, ini udah dilanjut chingu. . terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ff saya ^_^ ma'af kalau yang kedua gak ada lucu lucunya *bow

**kim jaerin **: ini udah dilanjut chingu, saya jadi ngebayangin kai kesetrum, padahal waktu bikin ff gak kebayang haha. terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ff saya ^_^ ma'af kalau yang kedua gak ada lucu lucunya *bow


End file.
